Vengeur
by Kaoline
Summary: Le dieu du tonnerre était un peu plus une mascotte qu'un vrai Vengeur. Ses longues absences en faisaient un élément sur lequel l'équipe avait appris à ne pas se reposer. Mais aujourd'hui, Thor revient sur terre avec de mauvaises nouvelles sans se douter qu'un événement fera de lui plus qu'un membre honoraire... beaucoup plus.


Bruce survola les marches de l'appartement et grogna contre la porte automatique trop lente. Tony avait beau dire, les portes traditionnelles étaient bien plus pratiques quand on était pressé et les mains vides. Bon, par contre il était bien obligé d'avouer que les ascenseurs c'était plus rapide que de descendre plus de quatre-vingt étages à pied, mais c'était encore trop long. Sérieusement, l'ingénieur ne pouvait pas lui fabriquer un accès très rapide aux garages ? Un truc du genre toboggan ou... il ne savait pas, c'était le domaine de Tony d'inventer ce genre de choses !

_ Stark ! hurla la voix de Steve dans son oreillette.

Bruce cessa de respirer, attendant la réplique moqueuse du millionnaire qui ne venait pas. Steve ne lui répondit pas non plus quand il demanda ce qu'il se passait, alors il fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses tremblements et se rua dans le garage dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Il passa entre les innombrables voitures de sport de son meilleur ami, le maudissant pour en avoir encore changé la disposition. Il finit par trouver celle qu'il cherchait : la Chevrolet Corvette décapotable de 1962 aussi nommée Lola. Coulson lui avait confiée quand le S.H.I.E.L.D avait sombré deux ans auparavant et trois jours avant qu'il ne soit victime d'un engin explosif. Depuis, Bruce essayait d'en prendre soin même s'il était obligé de la prendre à chaque fois qu'une attaque sur le continent américain avait lieu. A part l'armure de Tony, il n'y avait pas de véhicule plus rapide et pratique que la Corvette améliorée.

La chute du S.H.I.E.L.D avait tout changé.

En plus de la disparition du soutien logistique, Bruce avait vu les Vengeurs se faire détruire. Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois. Capitaine America, Iron Man et Hulk. Steve, Tony et lui. Natasha avait succombé à ses trop nombreux ennemis échappés du S.H.I.E.L.D en ruine et Clint avait perdu son bras dans une bataille contre la Vipère. L'archet n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Bruce ne voulait même pas songer à tous les agents qui avaient péri. Les ennemis du S.H.I.E.L.D avaient minutieusement sapé les bases que les survivants essayaient de poser pour reconstruire l'organisation.

Et Thor dans tout ça ? Mis à part l'épisode de Greenwich, on ne l'avait plus revu et personne ne s'attendait à le revoir. Le temps n'avait pas la même signification pour les immortels. Peut-être reviendrait-il un jour en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et Bruce espérait être là pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jane Foster. Elle était morte entre ses mains, il n'avait même pas pu tenter de la sauver. HYDRA voulait son travail sur le Bifrost, elle avait refusé, vaillamment résisté. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait osé gifler des dieux, et même quand ils l'avaient torturée sans pitié, elle n'avait rien dit. Tony et lui étaient arrivés trop tard, il n'avait pu que l'aider à partir un peu plus sereine après qu'elle eut la parole des deux hommes de coller la plus grosse claque de tous les royaumes au dieu du tonnerre.

Bruce ne sortit même pas des garages avant de passer Lola en mode vol. Le silence radio de Tony lui donnait des sueurs froides alors qu'à intervalle régulier, le hurlement de rage de Steve lui vrillait le tympan.

La voiture survola la rue vide à toute vitesse. New York était déserte, comme toutes les grandes villes de la planète. Les gens avaient fuie dans les campagnes, loin des combats incessants entre les super-héros et les super-vilains. Bruce slaloma rapidement entre les débris des buildings éventrés par d'anciens combats et vit enfin Central Park devant lui. Fini le bel espace vert, les arbres n'étaient plus que des silhouettes carbonisées et menaçantes qui servaient régulièrement d'écrin aux combats. Il mit Lola à l'abri dans un parking et pria pour qu'il ne lui arrivât rien avant de retourner dans la rue afin de laisser place à Hulk. Depuis le début de cet enfer, l'Autre se défoulait tellement souvent que Bruce avait pu établir le contact avec la chose et Hulk était devenu un véritable combattant plus qu'une machine de destruction. Néanmoins le scientifique ne gardait que des souvenirs flous de ses transformations.

Bruce fut réveillé par des éclats de voix, rien de très inhabituel quand vous vivez avec Capitaine America et Iron Man. Le scientifique se redressa doucement dans le canapé, fourbu comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait place à Hulk. D'ordinaire, les éclats de voix se seraient calmés, de peur que Bruce ne se mette lui aussi à hurler, ce qui était véritablement flippant d'après ses deux amis. Mais, au contraire, les éclats de voix continuaient de prendre de l'ampleur et il balaya la pièce du regard. Sa respiration se bloqua. Sur le canapé d'en face, Tony était allongé, pâle comme un mort. Il fallut à Bruce quelques minutes avant d'être sûr d'entendre la respiration profonde et régulière de son meilleur ami. Les yeux du milliardaires s'ouvrirent alors que le scientifique et médecin s'approchait de lui.

_ Hey ! T'es réveillé ! le salua Tony avec un sourire un peu crispé. Pas trop fourbu ? Hulk à fait un carnage, t'aurais dû voir comment les agents d'HYDRA s'enfuyaient ! On aurait dit des poulets sans tête !

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas ! s'outra Bruce, amusé. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

_ J'te rassure j'ai pas trop compris non plus, j'jouais avec les systèmes des Fatalibots quand un truc a explosé... j'me souviens juste de m'être réveillé à cause d'tes ronflements.

_ Je ne ronfle pas, se défendit Bruce alors que de nouveaux éclats de voix retentissaient. Hé mais attend si ce n'est pas toi qui t'engueule avec Steve, c'est qui ?

_ T'es assez en forme pour coller une claque à quelqu'un ?

_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que...

_ Si, Thor est de retour, annonça Tony avec un sombre amusement. C'est lui qui m'a shooté sans le faire exprès, m'a pris pour un Fatalibot à c'qui dit mais bon tu m'a bien vengé... si tu veux mon avis Hulk avait aussi promis à Jane et on fera pas mieux que lui.

Bruce ne put s'empêche d'imaginer la scène et fut pris d'un fou-rire qui réussit à illuminer le visage de Tony. L'Iron Man était encore sacrement sonné et, au vu de l'attelle sur sa jambe droite, il avait été violemment secoué pour avoir eu plus qu'un hématome malgré l'armure. Bruce se laissa faire avec une expression perplexe lorsque Tony lui attrapa la main et se mit à faire rouler son poignet comme pour lui échauffer l'articulation.

_ Jane ne voudrait pas que tu te blesses, s'expliqua-t-il avant de rejoindre les rires de Bruce.

C'est donc bras sur les épaules et en train de rire qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où s'échappaient clairement les éclats de voix.

_ Tony ! Bruce ! s'interrompit Steve qui semblait pourtant en pleine tirade enflammée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Oh, comme si un bus m'avait roulé dessus... deux fois, répondirent en cœur les deux hommes avant de se dévisager faussement hostile en se traitant de perroquet.

Steve soupira sans réussir à masquer son sourire amusé et surtout soulagé. Les traces du récent combat n'avaient pas encore totalement cicatrisé et le visage du blond était encore un peu déformé mais il s'en sortait toujours mieux que les deux autres, comme d'habitude.

_ Café-aspirine et thé-aspirine ? demanda Steve sans attendre de réponse puisqu'il lançait déjà la cafetière et la bouilloire. Comment va ta jambe, Tony ?

_ Cassée nette à mon avis, avec un peu de chance, j'serai op' pour la prochaine attaque ; par contre la soixante-seize est naze de chez naze... Faut vraiment que j'installe les nouveaux serveurs de JARVIS, si j'pouvais déployer l'Iron Légion, on n'serait pas aussi accro à l'aspirine.

_ T'es carrément à la morphine, rappela Bruce avec un soupire faussement agacé.

_ Ça compte pas ça, c'est prescrit par mon médecin !

Tony se hissa difficilement sur le tabouret haut devant le comptoir, snobant royalement Thor avant de se retourner vers Bruce et de faire un moulinet du poignet pour lui signifier qu'il lui laissait l'honneur. Bruce n'eut aucune hésitation. Le bruit de sa main contre la joue, même amortie par la barbe naissante du blond, retentit avec une douloureuse clarté. Tony siffla d'admiration, Bruce y avait mis tous ce qu'il avait pu, ça se voyait rien qu'à son expression.

_ C'était de la part de Jane, dit-il durement. Elle t'a attendu. Plus que nous tous réunis. Elle a même protégé le secret du Bifrost et tout ce que tu lui avais appris.

_ Ah ! fit Steve comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Ça explique la volée et le « Jane » de Hulk ! Vous avez raté un sacré vol plané, les gars.

_ Plus beau que celui de Tony contre le Démolisseur ? s'enquit Bruce un peu sceptique.

_ Oh oui, affirma le soldat en hochant doucement la tête et en réprimant un sourire.

_ Oh merde, et j'ai raté ça ! grommela Tony avant de se mettre à avoir ce sourire un peu dément quand il avait une bonne idée. JARVIS vérifie toute les images de surveillance des caméras proches de Central Park et tente de trouver une vidéo du vol plané !

_ _Bien Monsieur, _répondit l'intelligence artificielle avant d'annoncer._ Analyse des données en cours, temps approximatif de la recherche : quatre heures et dix-huit minutes._

Steve servit ses deux amis sur le comptoir alors que Thor les regardait complètement effaré. Bruce était certes en colère contre le dieu mais il avait déjà perdu assez d'ami pour ne pas avoir le cœur à le blesser trop cruellement. Il resta planté devant lui, le visage dur.

_ On est heureux de te revoir Thor mais on n'est pas en état de le manifester, soupira-t-il douloureusement.

_ Je... commença Thor visiblement ébranlé.

_ Viens prendre un café, vieux, le coupa Tony vidant sa seconde tasse. J'ai pas encore réussi à faire une machine à r'monter le temps alors te bile pas, c'qui est fait est fait, on n'peut rien y changer et c'pas avec le temps libre que j'ai que j'pourrai y remédier.

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des attaques tous les jours quand même, rectifia Steve.

_ 'ssaye donc de r'mettre sur pied tout un réseau mondial de com' sécurisée et on verra s'que tu diras, grommela l'ingénieur avant de remplir à nouveau sa tasse. Alors Point Break, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

_ De mauvaises nouvelles, j'en ai bien peur, annonça sombrement Thor.

Les derniers Vengeurs relevèrent la tête pour lui lancer le regard embué de ceux qui sont déjà écrasés par les soucis et qui n'avaient finalement pas grand-chose à faire d'un ou deux nouveaux qui pouvaient s'ajouter à la pile, quelle qu'en soit leur gravité. Aucun n'était dupe, l'état de santé de Tony s'était dégradé dernièrement, il n'avait tout au plus qu'une année. Bruce avançait doucement mais sûrement vers la destruction de son corps avec ses transformations répétitives. Ils n'étaient pas des guerriers au départ et il n'avait pas le super-sérum comme Steve. Et même avec, une fois seul, Capitaine America ne ferait pas long feu. Bien sûr, il restait d'autres super-héros mais personne ne se voilait la face, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le monde ne tombe entre les mains de leurs ennemis.

_ Thanos arrive, laissa tomber Thor.

_ Un de plus ou de moins, haussa des épaules Tony. Adviendra c'qu'il adviendra.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'insurgea Thor. C'est Thanos ! Le Titan fou, le Destructeur de Monde ! Il ne restera pas la moindre parcelle de vie sur ce monde s'il réussit à y poser les pieds !

_ Moi, j'abandonne les gars, soupira Steve en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil alors que le dieu continuait sur sa lancée, ça va faire deux heures que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre.

_ Thor, tenta Bruce avec patience. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Si même Asgard le redoute, que pourrions-nous faire ?

_ Vous êtes plein de ressources mes amis, répliqua le blond, si votre planète s'unit et avec vous Dame Natasha, Dame Jane et les guerriers Clint et Fury en meneurs, je suis sûr que...

_ Ta gueule !

Tony venait d'exploser à l'instar de sa tasse de café. Son sang gouttait sur le sol alors que les morceaux lui entaillaient la main tant il les serrait fort. Le milliardaire vivait très mal la mort de ses anciens compagnons, il n'était pas médecin, encore moins soldat. La mort n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de sa vie. Il y avait eu ses parents bien sûr, Coulson aussi, deux fois... mis à part ces fois-là, la mort était lointaine ou une question de survie immédiate comme avec Obadiah Stane.

_ As-tu vraiment regardé notre monde Thor ? hurla Tony hors de lui. Ils sont morts, Thor ! Morts ! Natasha : torturée à mort, Jane : torturée à mort, Coulson : éparpillé en morceaux par une bombe, Fury : quarante-cinq balles et Clint...

La voix de Tony se brisa en même temps que ses épaules s'effondrèrent, il continua néanmoins, à peine plus fort qu'un souffle.

_ Clint préférerait être mort.

Thor vacillait dangereusement, Bruce aurait dû intervenir mais il était lui-même bien trop perdu dans sa douleur que cela ne lui vint pas à l'idée. Et Tony, porté par sa douleur et sa rage, reprit de la verve, reprenant plus haut mais toujours aussi venimeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien foutre contre Thanos, hein ? On est qu'des mortels nous ! Les superpouvoirs, les super-armures tu crois que tous les habitants de cette putain de planète en ont ? On est juste deux trois péquins qui s'démarquent des autres et encore ! On tombe comme des mouches sur le champ de bataille. R'garde-moi Thor, même si j'crève pas en combat, j'verrai sur'ment pas la fin d'l'année. J'suis sous morphine vint'quatre heures sur vint'quatre, mon réacteur Ark me carbonise de l'intérieur parce qu'il a mal été r'mis en place. Même sans ça, j'm'en suis tellement pris dans la gueule ces trois dernières années qu'j'ai dû métalliser une partie d 'mon squelette pour survivre à mes blessures et avoir une p'tite chance de réduire les séquelles pour retourner au combat dès qu'possible. Et j'te parle même pas d'la dégradation du corps d'Bruce à se transformer tous les quatre matins ! Thanos arrive ? Mais on n'en a rien à foutre, Thor ! On est d'jà mort ! R'garde Steve, il ne sourit plus, il ne s'offusque même plus quand j'parle. R'garde-nous bien Thor, r'garde ce monde. On est à l'agonie ! Les gens vivent et crèvent dans la terreur, une poignée extermine méticuleusement le reste de la population alors qu'eux même crèvent d'la dalle et souffrent des maladies qu'ils ont eux-mêmes réveillées dans les charniers ! Si ça s'trouve, ton Thanos, il va juste nous contempler agoniser et avec la dose d'radiation qu'la Chine et le l'vrai Mandarin ont balancée sur l'Japon et Washington, il n'aura qu'une trentaine d'années à attendre !

Tony s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait réussi à ne pas abandonner jusqu'à maintenant mais voilà que Thor débarquait et l'avait obligé à formuler à haute voix, à mettre des mots sur la situation de la Terre, les rendant implacablement plus palpables et anxiogènes. Il avait maintenant envie de vider toutes les bouteilles lui passant sous la main même en sachant pertinemment que son foie et son estomac ne lui pardonneraient pas.

Thor recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Bruce pouvait lire sur le visage de Thor les questions qu'il se posait en ce moment. Comment tant de choses pouvaient arriver en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvaient-ils se détruire aussi vite ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là ?

_ _Monsieur, _intervint JARVIS,_ un message de Hank McCoy._

_ Sur la baie vitrée, indiqua Tony d'une voix atone.

Le Fauve apparut, sa fourrure bleue maculée de poussière et de sang, roussie et même brûlée à certains endroits.

_ J'avais dit que j'appellerais seulement pour les bonnes nouvelles alors je laisse un message, tenta de sourire le scientifique mutant mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux sanglante. On s'est fait avoir, je crois qu'on est les derniers avec Kitty et Kurt mais ils ont utilisé le sérum anti-mutation sur les petits et j'ai un superbe morceau de granit marin dans l'estomac mais fallait que je te dise adieu quand même hein, je te dois bien ça avec cette monumentale gueule de bois que je dois te rendre Tony. Oh, et les relevés ne sont pas bon du tout en Asie, quatre fois le seuil. Et Kitty voulait que je te dise qu'elle t'a toujours trouvé super sexy et si tu as Bruce sous la main Kurt voudrait lui dire qu'il a toujours jalousé sa couleur, le vert c'est... quoi déjà ?... oh un truc du genre génial mais version jeune quoi. On se retrouve de l'autre côté, hein, si les dieux existent bien, le paradis et l'enfer aussi non ?

La vidéo se coupa, laissant flotter un sourire amer sur les lèvres des trois mortels. Bruce était morbidement amusé par la dérision dont avait réussi à faire preuve Hank alors qu'il savait sa mort imminente. L'état de Tony était proche de la catatonie, le visage de Steve ne trahissait rien, totalement inexpressif mais les yeux dans le vague trahissaient un état proche de celui de Tony. Thor recula à nouveau. Bruce soupira, le dieu les avait toujours vus combatifs, prêts à défier le destin et la mort alors les voir ainsi, au bord du désespoir et ayant déjà quasiment abandonné...

_ _Monsieur,_ hurla presque JARVIS dans les haut-parleurs, _mes systèmes sont compromis. Une déflagra... niveau-eau inférieu..._

La voix de l'IA s'éteignit alors que les visages se relevaient absolument terrifiés par le bruit et l'énorme vibration qui secouait toute la Tour.

Bruce se réveilla la gorge en feu, réussissant à peine à respirer. Il sentit qu'on lui versait de l'eau dans la bouche et l'avala avec reconnaissance. Une quinte de toux manqua de le renvoyer dans l'inconscience mais il lutta et réussit à rester conscient. Puis la douleur le déchira en deux et il ouvrit les yeux en lâchant un cri rauque.

_ Ami Banner calmez-vous ! lui ordonna Thor en le repoussant sur le sol.

Un nouvel élan de douleur le fit obéir et l'empêcha de saisir ce que lui dit le blond. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Où étaient Steve et Tony ? Il se força à rester concentré sur la voix de Thor pour comprendre et fuir la douleur. Il était terrifié d'avoir aussi envie de se laisser aller à cette douce torpeur dont les vagues l'assaillaient par intermittence, lui offrant un asile certain contre la douleur.

_ Où sont Tony et Steve ? réussit-il à articuler d'une voix lointaine qu'il reconnut à peine.

_ Tony n'a pas survécu à la déflagration et à l'effondrement de la Tour, je suis navré... et... et Steve vient de succomber écrasé sous un bloc.

Bruce ignora la nouvelle vague de souffrance qui le fracassait alors qu'il tentait de voir ce qui les entourait. Entre les câblages et le matériau des gravats, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'étaient les décombres de la Tour qui les entouraient. Il se serait mis à pleurer s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le faisait déjà. Au-dessus de lui, Thor le regardait de ses yeux bleus terrifiés. Le regard de celui qui assiste aux derniers instants d'un ami.

Bruce renonça à savoir pourquoi il avait mal, si même Hulk n'avait pas réagi, c'est qu'il était condamné et il fuit un peu plus cette torpeur qui signifiait la mort. Il devait parler à Thor.

_ Hé, Thor, l'appela-t-il faiblement et, immédiatement, le dieu fut au-dessus de lui, l'oreille assez près pour entendre la voix faible du scientifique. On te l'a jamais dit mais on a tous été très content de te connaître, t'es un gars super, vraiment. Si Tony se fichait autant de toi, c'est parce qu'il t'adorait, la même pour Clint. Natasha me tuera si elle apprend que je te l'ai dit mais si tu n'avais pas eu Jane elle aurait tenté sa chance, c'est pour ça que Steve était un peu sec avec toi, la jalousie c'est terriblement humain. Oh et si Jane nous a demandé de te foutre une claque, c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait Thor... J'crois que tu vas pouvoir dire à ton frère qu'il ne risque plus de servir de hochet pour géant vert.

Bruce réussit à voir un pâle sourire naître sur les joues ruisselantes du blond dans sa vision de plus en plus floue. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à dire ça. Il espérait juste que cela suffise pour que Thor ne soit pas rongé par la culpabilité... mais la torpeur ne lui donnait plus le choix maintenant. Elle l'entraînait inexorablement vers elle, faisant taire ses douleurs dans un froid terrifiant et pourtant bienvenu.

Et finalement, Bruce sourit. Il ne mourrait pas seul.

C'est ce qui l'avait le plus terrifié toute ces années. Mais Thor était là, il voyait encore vaguement le blond de ses cheveux se distinguer sur le ciel grisâtre.

Ainsi dont c'était la fin des Vengeurs. Tués par l'explosion de leur quartier général. S'il y avait effectivement un après, Steve allait encore hurler sur Tony, il lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une folie de rester dans un endroit aussi exposé et le pire c'est que Bruce avait appuyé le milliardaire. Ils se devaient d'être voyants pour inspirer l'espoir, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'arrivait même pas à le regretter, après tout, Tony avait raison encore une fois : sans machine pour remonter le temps, les regrets ne servent à rien.

Thor hurla alors que le visage souriant de Bruce venait d'exhaler son dernier soupire. Il resta un moment prostré à côté du corps de son ancien compagnon d'arme et surtout de son ami. Il sentit à peine les bras de Fandral et Hoggun, envoyés par Heimdall le soulever pour l'éloigner de quelques mètres des trois corps en charpie. Il observa d'abord puis se joignit à ses camarades quand il comprit qu'ils étaient en train d'ériger des tombes naviformes en respectant les rites séculaires. Thor leur devait au moins ça. Il devait s'assurer que Héla les accueillerait dans son royaume. Et puis, pour une fois, il allait écouter Tony. Si Midgard était perdue, autant consacrer toute son énergie à sauver son propre monde. Tony Stark avait souvent raison et peut-être aurait-il raison une fois de plus en supposant que Thanos ne résisterait pas au spectacle d'un monde se consumant de lui-même, il se devait d'utiliser ce temps pour sauver Asgard, c'était un peu un cadeau de ses défunts amis mais aussi une dernière volonté des Vengeurs. Après tout Tony avait dit : "Si on ne peut pas protéger la Terre, soyez sûr qu'on la vengera."

Thor était un Vengeur. Il vengerait la Terre. Et sa vengeance serait un pied de nez à la plus terrible menace de la création. Thanos allait payer.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Bonjour !

Voici le petit OS dont je parlais.

Oui je les ai encore tué… promit je me calme.

Je ne vais pas être très bavarde, je passe juste vous poster ça très rapidement.

J'ai aussi eu l'accord de Lady Pirate pour le petit OS Stony, je vous le poste dès que j'ai le temps ! Mais je peux déjà vous donner le titre : « Il faut sauver le Marsupilami »

A bientôt (pour de nouvelles aventures !)


End file.
